Just Dropping By
by The Female Jiraiya
Summary: They say it is almost impossible to adapt to a whole new life, whole new universe, but they just didn't know the meaning of impossible, to them it said I'm Possible. Naruto from before the beginning, AU, fun, fights, a ninja clown, and the one, the one who smoke's, rated for later chapters violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

A.N Well this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, after reading so many, There will be only two OC`s in this, and they are only supporting characters, I know just dropping people into Naruto is over rated but its an easy plot device, and no, they are not going to be super strong etc, they are in a completely different world, so they are going to react like anyone would, absolutely confused and scared, so don't worry Naruto and co are the main characters, this first chap is just to introduce the OC`s, also you will get their names later, when I find ones I really like, also if you spot any spelling or grammatical errors please let me know, I am dyslexic, so I try my best but some will slip through, also taking plot line ideas, I have a good plot thought out and written down, but more minds equals more ideas, more fun etc, anyway to wrap this up, hope you enjoy this small short chapter, and i will update around once a week, with chapters usually being one thousand words in length,

cheers! TFJ

* * *

Walking along, chatting amicably two close friends were discussing anything and everything that popped into their minds, not that these were any ordinary people, both had hardship and challenges that many three times their age had yet to see, but with that they both knew and cherished the bonds of friendship, of the few that they had, walking into the females house laughing at the jokes they shared, they could not know what was to come.

"Is it alright if I get a drink?" the male asked, with an affirmative reply, the female proceeded to pour the drink, and as passing it over, a vicious wind ripped through the room, closing their eyes and cursing the duo stood rooted to the spot, feeling a nauseating tug and feeling like overcooked spaghetti they disappeared, as the glass fell to the floor, breaking and spreading over, small ripples all that remained of the powerful wind that slowly died.

* * *

"Oh fuck me sideways with a rusted twisted spoon" groaned out over the silent clearing, the voice deep and rough with years of smoking, yet still distinctly female, "only if you give me a cig" muttered a very unimpressed male voice, both sat and looked at each other, before laughing at the other appearance, " well...I certinly did not expect...this result" as both jumped at the new voice, speaking apparent gibberish to them, both bolted to their feet turning sharply to their left to see a guy, in a cloak, and a mask, looking very strange to their eyes, and I thought my fashion sense was bad` the female voiced in her mind. Feeling a wave of dread wash over them both getting stronger and stronger by the second both still stood their ground, weather through bravery, foolishness, laziness or any number of reasons they did not know, until the man decided to breathe fire at them, now that, that got them running, cursing their luck at meeting a pyromaniac.

After running for whats seemed forever, the female finally stopped, wheezing and red-faced, she definitely was not a long distance runner, or any runner at all, the male slowed to a halt about 8 foot in front of her, and turned to her, "get your fat ass rolling, there's a fire behind you and it looks like he want to use us as marshmallows!" he bellowed. They ran for a few more minutes trying to dodge the pyromanic behind them who often giggled and shrieked "Tobi is a good boy!" or the even more disturbing, after hearing the males comment " Zetsu would love some human marsh mellows!" not that they could understand what the lunatic was shouting, until, as some twisted joke of fate, they ran off a cliff, hidden behind the undergrowth, such a cruel and practical joker fate is.

Leaving behind a weeping Tobi, as he wailed, unable to get Zetzu, his human marsh mellows, before his voice switched to a deeper and much more mature persona, "well, that experiment with Kamui, was interesting...those insignificant fools will be dead before the sun sets..." he began to walk away muttering.


	2. Chapter 2

AN. Well the story starts now, hope you guys enjoy.

and as I forgot this last chapter, I DON'T OWN NARUTO, I do own the OC`s and any new jutsu I come up with, unless stated.

* * *

It had been 5 years since the two, once unassuming late teens had, for lack of a better term, dropped by into a different world, this had also changed them, after falling from the cliff, they had been found a day or so later by a passing nuke-nin, one, who luckily for them was not a bloodthirsty maniac, just one who had had enough of bloodshed, and due to the end of the war a few months previous, had just upped, left and never returned back to their village, it was not a major one, just a small one with a handful of ninja, enough to patrol their borders and do a few missions.

During this time, both the male and female had learned the common language spoke in the continent, and had some idea of how thing were run, history,  
and many other thing, including how to fight, and how to access their chakra, though according to the ninja who found them, called Tsuboke, it was only at a low chunnin level, but its was enough for them, also, since their names were almost impossible to pronounce, he had given them new names,  
the female was now called Kenjie, unusual since that was normal a male name, and the male to be called Piero, which suited his personality to a tee.**(1)**

It was currently evening and all three where sat on logs in a small forest, discussing on what to do next, they had decided just over a year and half ago to go into the bounty hunting business, and had slowly been building a name for themselves as a trustworthy, competent group, having only failed once out of nearly 100 hunts. It was only a few scant minutes later when they heard footsteps, stumbling at that, come crashing through the wood. Kenjie, immediately activated her 7th sense **(2)**, which she had let drop. " one male, short, exhausted, injury...critical, 300 yards southwest going south" she muttered through her cigarette, concentrating harder, lines furrowing her brow, twitching her thick eyebrows, she continued, exhaling on her cigarette "...and he's down...breathing slowing...picking up on...blood, lots of blood...breathing signify s unconscious level" looking between all three of them, noting a hand twitch from Tsuboke, Kenjie and Piero stood up and walked to the aforementioned male, while he dug into his back pack, pulling out mounds of gauze, needle, thread, and disinfectant, waiting just a few minutes till they returned and placed the young male on the ground in front of him, they all began to clean, stitch and wrap the young teens wounds. The teen, was covered in blood, from numerous gashes and cuts, his clothes torn and well worn, his hi-ate loosely slanted over one eye and mask covering most of his face, silver hair now matted and covered in blood and gore, one hand completely covered in dried blood up to near his elbow, they took little under half an hour to get him cleaned while doing their best to fix his wounds as much as possible, though they could do nothing for his chakra exhaustion, once done, they set him on Kenjie`s bed roll, Kenjie being the shortest in the group and only and inch or two off the young teens height.

* * *

About four hours later they heard the silver haired youths breathing change from the deep even breathing of sleep to a barely noticeable breath, signifying he was awake, Tsuboke, left the side of the fire and walked, calmly to teens side, stopping about two foot away before kneeling, "easy there young 'un, you seemed to have got into a nasty fight, my name is Tsuboke, my companions and I found you and did what we could for your injury's, the woman is Kenjie, and the other fella is Piero, we mean you no harm," at those softly spoken words the teen turned his head towards Tsuboke and stared intently at him with one charcoal grey eye, before switching he gaze to the two still next to the fire, speaking up, Kenjie asked "we still have some rabbit and soup, if your hungry" the boys eyebrow rose a little at the sound of her rough gravely voice that was still distinctly female and warm, the male, meanwhile just waved and grinned at him, Tsuboke to the chance to talk again as he noticed the youths keen eye roving the group and surrounding area "now, that we have introduced ourselves, care to tell us your name, we wont ask more then that, if your wondering, we are not, or in my case, no longer, shinobi, just a group of bounty hunters, I seem to recognize you but, your name if you please" hearing that they were bounty hunters immediately put the teen on guard, looking once again a the group, Kenjie, he noted was lounged on the ground next to two strangely shaped sword, both being bladed at both ends of the hilt, around 3 foot long, with half a foot for the hilt, now they would be taller then her, were it not for the small curves in the blade making them look like a strange elongated s, now standing to fetch some roasted meat from the spit over the low burning fire, wearing matte black pants, tucked into black knee length steel toe capped boots, pockets loops and straps around the top going down to just above the knees, her top visible by the swinging open of the coat, a plain black vest top with mesh underneath, a spiked dog collar around her throat and her coat, was long, dragging about a foot along the ground, he noticed the straps and buckles only went down to just above her hips, with four thick clasps on her back for the swords, the tail of the coat was only at the back, and strangely split into several strips, the edging done in a deep red, half length sleeves, and she wore elbow length half finger gloves, the left arm having some armor plating the included curved spikes three inches high, curving towards her upper arm, with on curved plate with a curved spike once again on her shoulder. He could tell she was around five foot two or three, he hair, in the firelight almost black, but he guessed it to be normally dark brown with a few light brown highlights interspersed, as she waked closer holding the food he studied her face, oval shaped and rather plain apart from the eyes. The eyes being a deep warm brown, flecked with black and a few speckles of honey gold, eyes that told so little yet so much, like they should be on the face of a much older person, but one who could still laugh at the good things in life, deep and intelligent, compassionate but oh so easily turning cold and frozen, the last thing he noticed as she approached was the ear ring in her right ear, hanging from a small chain down to the middle of her neck, was a small silver phoenix like bird, the only colour being the red tiny gem stone eyes.

Taking the food he mumbled a quick thank you, Kenjie just smiled and returned to her original place, the tails of her coat dragging behind her with nary a sound and slowly undulating ripple, looking back to Tsuboke he spoke, voice a little dry and cracked, "my name is Hatake Kakashi...thank you for your kindness" it was at that point his stomach gave an almighty growl, Tsuboke chuckled at the now named Kakashi, passing him a canteen of water the teen drunk slowly and deeply before launching at the food ravenously, and to the humor of all three companions without removing his mask. Peiro, at that point chose to speak up once Kakashi and finished eating and drinking once again from the canteen, "yo, Kakashi, what you doing out here anyway? there should be no trouble, we got our mark and his gang who was around here, and I know we got them all, so whats the story on your state?" Kakashi gazed at him with his one eye, suddenly going dark, looking down for a few minutes he replied whispering with barely suppressed grief, "I was on a mission with my partner...a delivery...we did that fine, the coming back...we was...was..." here his voice broke a little, looking away he didn't notice the glare Kenjie sent at Peiro, he did hear the smack though, looking back at the sound of flesh hitting flesh at high speed, he saw Piero rolling back and sprawling on the ground rubbing his head, a sad smile from Kenjie and a few words from Tsuboke turned his attention from him again, " We are sorry to hear that, also, we apologize for Peiro`s question, he isn't called a clown for nothing, and that's just not his sense of clothes either". Tsuboke was right in that assessment in Kakashi's mind, after all who wears skin tight black and red checkered pants with a lime green belt, his top half was slightly better as he wore a plain black tank top, no mesh, a grey black and white bandana tied over his right bicep, the coat on the ground was black leather on the out and checkered black and red on the inside, his hair however got Kakashi to raise an eyebrow once again, it was the brightest orange he had ever seen, not short, but shaggy with a few small curls, his hands cased in fingerless lime green gloves. which were clutching his head, where he had evidently been hit. Once he had finished noting the strange male known as Peiro, he turned back to Tsuboke, "where are we right now...I need to get back to my village, Konohagakure" Tsuboke took a thinking pose and looked up to the sky to study the placement of the stars, "I would reckon about 70 miles from Konoha ... hmmm, but you aint ready to travel yet kid" ignoring Kakashi`s refute, he continued to look up, "though...I think we could do with a trip to a village...need to drop off bounties, restock our equipment and supplies...ah...we will travel with you kid, me an' Kenjie there will carry you till you can walk again, now then, get yourself some rest, it`s dawn in a few hours, so we all need to rest, we will set out around midday tomorrow".

Feeling that he was safe, Kakashi rolled over onto his side so he faced the strange group that had saved him, after all no shinobi worth their salt slept with their back to a stranger, but not before hearing as he closed his eye to sleep, not that he could do much to stop it, him being so exhausted, he quickly fell to sleep, before hearing Kenjie grumble about doing an unfair amount of night duty, and Tsuboke saying it was her fault for being an insomniac that could stay up for three days straight before needing to sleep for only a few hours, so listening to the velvet gravel of Kenjie's grumbling as she patrolled Kakashi fell asleep, hoping to get back home soon, and feeling his gut wrench again at the though of reporting another dead team mate.

* * *

**(1)** Peiro is the closest translation i could get to clown, if you know the proper word, could you please tell me, also as stated these are not their real names, more like nick names, in case of Peiro, or close to their original names, as cased by Kenjie.

**(2)** the 7th sense is the creation of Third Fang, an amazing author, all rights go to him and his amazing story, Yet Again With A Little Extra Help, I have asked his permission to use this jutsu and one other thing, it will contain some of what his can do, but I will also be including some of my own ideas to incorporate.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me what you think, I apologize for any bad spelling and grammar, any help is greatly appreciated, I am dyslexic, and also writing this in the dark, I will probably re-read this sometime during the week and fix what I can.

all the best.

TFJ


	3. Chapter 3

A.N Please review and tell me what you think, weather to continue or give up on it, spelling error's, flames, I don't mind, so long as I get some feed back.

Once again I don't own Naruto, 7th sense is the property of Third fang, I have got permission to use it, but I will also be adding my own ideas to it.

With regards to the OC's, I'm keeping most of their skills at chunnin level, apart from their specialty, I think with 5 years dedicated training that is reasonable, and even may be short changing them a little, Minato is alive for now, the war has been over for just under 3 years, Kakashi got his eye at 13, and was 14 when the war ended, and 17 is when the Kyuubi hit, so he's alive, for a little while at least.

* * *

"talking"

'thoughts'

**"bijuu/summon speaking"**

**'bijuu/summon thinking'**

_jutsu technique/fuuinjutsu tag_

* * *

Waking a few scant hours later, Kakashi grunted in annoyance of the sun beam on his face, rolling over he watched as Peiro performed a series of twists stretches, and splits, some making Kakashi raise his eyebrow or tighten his legs in a wince, after ten or so minutes Peiro finished with popping his neck and shoulders, noting his audience he grinned and sauntered over to Kakashi "yo, silver bro, Poof's will be coming by with a bite in'a mo if you wanna get up'n ready" Kakashi was slightly taken aback by the strange accent, and name's used, remembering the previous night's shenanigans with Kenjie being called little miss poof, he stumbled to he feet, still drained and exhausted and shambled his way to the dying embers of the fire, sitting nearer Tsuboke then Kenjie who was in the process of writing a tag in one hand, while stirring what looked like oatmeal in the other all the while muttering and smiling sadistically, suddenly lifting her arm and slapping Peiro's back with the tag as he was walking past, Tsuboke started counting down from 5, at zero Peiro yelped and started rolling on the ground clutching his groin, Tsuboke chuckled, turning to a dumbstruck Kakashi he explained, "Kenjie hates that nick name, and so every time Peiro calls her it, he gets punished. That tag, I believe would be her ball buster tag, I don't know exactly how it works, ask her...but, she only lets me call her that for some reason, well then, eat, we will be moving in ten".

Taking his offered bowl from the still smiling Kenjie, he joined them in ignore the red head groaning and rolling on the floor, ten minutes later the camp was packed and cleaned up leaving no trace, Tsuboke lifting Kakashi to his back, curtailed his protests "now then lad, I know you want to run with us, but we aint running, it's gonna be a bumpy ride, while Kenjie has perfected her most common uses for her 7th sense, this one is still a bit rough, but its fast, and speed is what we need, and you, judging from last night", about to ask what the 7th sense was, Kakashi never even got to open his mouth fully before feeling his stomach plummet to below his feet.

Looking down he saw that they was floating, closing his jaw with an audible snap he looked over at Kenjie, seeing her, brow furrowed, arms outstretched towards them, feeling the gentle breeze, for lack of a better term, wrap around him and Tsuboke like a cocoon and warm up, his mind span at the level of wind manipulation this would take, after all, it was the ultimate unproven theory or wind users, to use the wind to float or fly, it had never been done before, even Suna with their wind masters could not do this, the Tsuchikage, even tough he could fly, it was not wind manipulation, this was, this was mind boggling to even a genius like him.

Peiro, on the other hand was laid on his back, cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth, took a long deep drag, before speaking to Kakashi, "yo, sliver bro, don't fret, Kenjie's getting good at this, just hang on to the old geezer there an' you'll be fine", slightly mollified to this he loosened his constrictive grip he had on Tsuboke, who, could now breathe normally again, gave the go ahead to Kenjie, moving to a more comfortable position he turned to Kakashi and told him to direct Kenjie when he saw land marks he recognized, Kenjie got into position next to them, floating over looking like she was just sat on the ground in a seiza, lighting her own cigarette they flew.

Years later Kakashi would remember the first time he flew with fear and awe, but most of all, motion sickness, very bad motion sickness.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later as they flew casually through the tree tops, not above so they could be seen or low, but just at the tips around 60 feet in the air, that Kakashi finally opened his mouth to ask a question rather then throw up once more, a question that had been bothering him since before they started this journey from hell for him, "what is this 7th sense you was on about...and how is it connected to this?" Tsuboke was about to answer when Kenjie looked over and spoke first, "the 7th sense, is something I developed...quite by accident, it was meant as an chakra control exercise, which it does, but also enlarges the chakra pools, considering Peiro has something similar but not on this level, we both have low jounin chakra capacity, that is still slowly growing, but our other skills, for only practicing and being in use for just under 5 years are around chunnin level, according to Tsuboke, our specialty's, could be considered borderline jounin, take my fuuinjutsu, for some reason I just get them, it's like a language to me, and as such I love playing around with it, it extremely versatile, but from what I understand most of you shinobi don't meddle in it, with in depth stuff like I try to and hope to, as to how it correlates to this, well because of what the 7th sense is, I can use it at full power and keep pumping in my fuuton chakra for the flying, with a few augmenting auxiliary seals placed on us, that is why Tsuboke is carrying you for now." taking a deep breathe after that she continued "I know you can float small objects, but I wondered if you could do bigger, heavier ones...so..." it was at this point that Peiro interrupted " so being the stubborn mule she is, she kept on going on and on and on, getting bigger and heavier objects to float, untill I asked if it was possible to float yourself, ol' geezer here said it was theoretically possible but no one had ever done it, heheheh, Kenjie being stubborn, and a genius, albeit a twisted one, after 3 years of none stop work finally managed to float the grand total of 2 inches off the ground...the past year she's worked at it to the level it is now, but it can only be held for about 30 minutes at a time, so we will be landing in a bit to give poofs a rest" It was at this point Peiro fell the last 40 feet of the decent to the forest floor, screaming like a little girl, until he impacted the floor with a solid thunk, crack, and groan.

* * *

Landing was a little bumpy, due to Tsuboke stumbling as he placed his feet down, letting go of Kakashi he slumped to the floor and pulled out a water canteen, taking a drought he offed Kakashi some who drank before passing it back, " we should be less then 10 miles away by now" he spoke up, Tsuboke nodded at him and proposed they walk the rest of the way, heartily agreed by Peiro who was still stuck in the ground, upside down.

Walking through the forest was steady and peaceful, the smoke from Kenjie's cig curled slowly into the canopy as she continued to sketch out seals and ideas in her note book, Tsuboke was quite, keeping a vigilant eye open...while pulling Peiro along by his ankle.

* * *

Calling Kenjie poofs one time to many she had hit him with another Ball buster tag, then for good measure she had placed a tag upon his brow that left her snickering and Peiro completely insensinate, asking what that tag was, Kenjie replied while still snickering " new invention, psychedelia tag, causes the victim to go into a phase of psychedelic daze until the charge runs out or the tag removed...he makes a good test subject" slightly disturbed by this Kakashi just nodded and tried to speed up his walking, to get away from the, what he viewed as, two insane people. About 15 minutes later they came to the gates of Konoha, Peiro having being released from the influence of the tag was just about to open his mouth when Tsuboke told him to shut it, looking to Kakashi who sighed before walking to the booth with them about 8 foot behind him "Hatake Kakashi returning from a B rank, with 3 guests, 1 female; Kenjie, 2 males, younger Peiro, elder Tsuboke, occupation, bounty hunters, reason, re-stock and monetary" finishing the quick summary and being told to head to the Hokage's office, the group was given pass's to show in-case they was asked for i.d or reason for entering the village, walking to the Hokage tower Tsuboke asked where the ninja out fitters was, for re-stocking their supplies, the market and a pharmacy, Kakashi pointed to the stores he could see and rattled off directions for those he couldn't, a few minutes of walking they arrived out side the tower, walking in they followed Kakashi up the stairs to a set of wide heavy set doors, knocking and receiving confirmation to enter they walked in and stood behind Kakashi as he greeted to man behind the desk, who swept his eyes over the group with and eyebrow quirk when he reached Peiro, who for once was trying to be processional.

Pleasantries out of the way Kakashi debriefed including the reported loss of his partner for the mission, a shot to the head via fire ball, when finished he then gestured to the group stood behind him, "it was then that these three came to my aid, I surmise, after speaking to them and assured they meant no harm I rested at their camp, and this morning Kenjie brought us most of the way here, we flew to about 10 miles outside of the village boundary's" the golden haired man, whose name was Minato, at that point spat out his tea he had been sipping from. After clarifying and an explanation from Kenjie, that yes, she could fly, for short periods of time, due to the 7th sense with help from seals, which greatly interested Minato

They spoke of the bounties they had sealed and where to get them exchanged, with Minato being so interested in the seals in Kenjie's note book that she had handed over for him to look through, he offered them residency in Konoha, with provisional testing for the ranks, teaching them the laws customs and history of the village and where they would work.

Tsuboke had then explained his past, and finding out his old village was now no more, he was accepted into the forces under a provisional order for 1 month, Kenjie and Peiro, being civilians, trained but still civilians could be accepted for the same provisional period as well, before being trained to teach in the academy as that was his preference.

Peiro wanted to be a general shinobi, not working in the departments for the time being, Kenjie also didn't mind, just as long as she had plenty of time to work on her seals, which Minato agreed to, she also brought up her desire to return to the remains of Uzu, as they had spent a few months there in the second year with Tsuboke, and that was where she discovered her affinity for seals, also they had not said anything to Minato about not being from the world they was now in, after many discussions with Tsuboke, who found it hard enough to believe himself, even when presented with evidence, at least not until they could trust him fully, and so accepting their head bands and being lead by Kakashi to the T&I department for cursory interviews and examinations they started their life in Konoha.

Life as they say, would never be the same again, also, that life could be a bitch.

* * *

A.N. well I hope you enjoyed this one, let me know what you think. In my version of seals there are;

battle seals- seals used to cause damage i.e exploding tags.

defense seals- help defense of objects i.e. fire proof, water proof certain amount of damage proof etc.

elemental seals- cause's elements to react or to be used by the caster, like a sealed jutsu in respect but can be used for other reasons.

storage seals- from simple storage scrolls to be used in jinchuriki seals, also includes stasis seals.

auxiliary seals- used for every day reasons, i.e. purifying water/air causing heat or electricity for short periods of time etc.

augmenting seals- increase the power of seals or help store chakra, used in making jinchuriki seals with storage seals, used to give anything an extra boost.

advanced seals- suppression, ofuda's time/space manipulation, self repair etc.

Ball buster tag. a fuuinjutsu tag that runs a small electrical current along the nerves to stimulate pain, further enhanced by a set of seals that direct the charge to certain areas of the body,in this instance the testicle, thus causing agonizing pain to said part.

Psychedelia tag. a fuuinjutsu tag placed on the forehead to cause a psychedelic episode, thus incapacitating the victim and being unable to remember what happens when this tag is placed, all that remains in the memory is a bunch of pretty colours and sounds, good for prisoner transfer etc or for getting Peiro to be quiet.

Till next chapter, once again, please review.

TFJ.


End file.
